Caught Up in Your Blizzard
by Aceofhearts22
Summary: Grantaire has dragged the Amis onto a hike and they get caught in a blizzard! When the team is split up, what will they do to keep warm?
1. Chapter 1

The night was cold, a howling wind whistling in the dark air. Snow pounded down around a small house, that seemed incapable of holding through the storm. Inside the wooden cabin were two young boys, seated on a couch together, huddled under blankets. The fireplace was right in front of them, and a mattress on the floor was where one of them slept, the other on the couch. One had long, lovely blonde hair, pale skin and determined blue eyes, white shirt and red cardigan. Someone might describe him as like an angel, glowing, determined, undaunted by his surroundings. His personality could be matched up with one as well. The other had messy, short black hair, olive skin, shaded, dark green eyes. He seemed like the type of guy who had just drunk too much beer and thrown up everywhere. Let's face it – one was beautiful, the other was ugly. Enjolras, the angel. Grantaire, the joke. That's what they were known as.

"Enjolras, I'm still cold."

"Be quiet Grantaire, you're the one who got us into this mess in the first place. I just hope the others found safety from the storm as well. Marius is still unconscious, is he not?" The blonde pointed to the back where there was a small room with a few candles lighting up the room. "We should take him to your mattress. He needs fire more than we." At this, Grantaire nodded and rose.

The two headed toward the indicated area of where the one called Marius was out cold, laying on a wooden table. It was cold in that room, colder than in the other. The burly Grantaire picked up Marius, bridal style and carried him to the room where the fire was raging strong and warm. He laid him on the mattress closest to the fire, and walked back to join and talk with Enjolras.

Enjolras was sitting on the table, hand on his chin, lost in thought. Grantaire couldn't help but watch him in awe. Although the room was only dimly lit, the angelic man seemed to light up the whole room with just his presence. Grantaire stood at the doorway, absorbed. He shook his head with a small frown. "I can't believe we forgot to pack beer."

"We didn't forget. You packed it, and I unpacked it. How many times must I tell you, you can't keep drinking all the time!" Enjolras scolded him, breaking his train of thought. Grantaire came closer and sat beside him on the table, looking down and fiddling with his thumbs.

"It's hard to stop." Was all the man said, not looking at Enjolras.

Enjolras had already moved on from the topic, and was analyzing their situation out loud.

"So, if we send up a flare, that will likely give the others our location, but we can't do that because of the blizzard. The flame would be put out as soon as it reached the treetops, so…" Grantaire had already zoned out and was thinking up a plan in his mind. Why did Enjolras have to be _so oblivious?_


	2. Chapter 2

Grantaire looked over at Enjolras with a pained expression.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Enjolras noticed the look with alarming speed and responded with likewise concern. His red vest had kept him warm for the most part, and he made a motion to take it off.

Grantaire chuckled. "No, Enjolras." He shook his head and put a hand on his vest to make sure he kept it on. As it was he didn't want anything to make him have… thoughts. "I'm just wondering how we'll make it through the night."

"Have you been listening to a word I'm saying?" The blonde asked, raising his eyebrows inquisitively. Grantaire shook his head.

"I was also thinking about other things. Sorry. Marius is more useful than I am in these situations." Grantaire looked down with a small frown.

"No, both of you are equally useful and important. Same goes for the rest of the Amis." Enjolras reminded him, tossing a strand of golden mane from his face. His stunning blue gaze landed on Grantaire once more. "I'm going to go check on Marius."

Grantaire looked up as the leader left, swiftly rounding the corner. A few moments that felt like a dark eternity passed until the light came back. He looked up a bit too quickly and Enjolras caught his gaze. "He's still unconscious, but appears to be doing fine." He explained. "I'm going to take a nap on the couch, wake me in a few hours." He added. "Unless you would like to take one instead?" he added thoughtfully.

Grantaire replied with a shake of his head. "No, I'm good. I-I'll wake you."

"Great." Enjolras nodded and turned, walking out of the small room and curling up on the couch. He didn't have a blanket and the fire was spluttering. All but one of the blankets were used on Marius.

"Pontmercy." Grantaire muttered with humorous distaste, but he didn't mean it. Marius was a nice person – even if Grantaire was jealous of his happy relationship with Cosette.

~ A few hours passed… ~

Grantaire was sitting on the couch with Enjolras, careful not to disturb him. It was around 12-1 am, and he knew he was supposed to wake the sleeping leader up but he didn't have the guts to disturb the man – he looked so sound, so vulnerable. In his sleep he lacked the air of impossible, and his features were softened. But he also looked cold, Grantaire noticed now. He rose and tiptoed to the back room where the spare blanket was, and took it from draped over the chair, and went back to the larger room. He draped it ever-so-delicately over the curled up figure. His hand rested momentarily on the strong shoulder, then was swept away in a swift movement. He leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, meaning it to be for a short moment.

"Grantaire?" Enjolras's voice made him lurch to awakening. In the thirty minutes Grantaire had dozed off for, he had fallen over and his head was rested on the leader's legs. His face flushed and he pulled himself to an upright sitting position, looking at his hands which were now in his lap.

(please comment and tell me how I'm doing! I'm new to this thing and I want feedback ^_^)


End file.
